


A Series of Conversations on an Awkward Subject [Podfic]

by Morvidra



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland has no idea if Excidium will accept him as Captain, he doesn't have the answers but he's hoping he can find someone who does.</p>
<p>Story written by lorannah</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Conversations on an Awkward Subject [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Series of Conversations on an Awkward Subject](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30962) by [lorannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorannah/pseuds/lorannah). 



Cover art by Morvidra

**Length** : 

46 minutes, 25 seconds

**Music** : 

Looking at the Stars by Esther Garcia

**Streaming and Download** : 


End file.
